fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 56
Hoofdstuk 56 Rijk van de Tijd, het jaar 1733. 'Een... Demon?' zei Cecilia.'Maar Darren en Gabe zijn ook... en met hun vader is niets gebeurt...' 'Omdat hun vader nooit werd ontdekt,' murmelde Faith. Ze veegde een stuk spinrag weg vanonder het raamkozijn. Naito fronste diep. Adriel had hem geïnformeerd over de situatie van Faith, maar hij wist niet dat dat de reden was waarom ze niet mee wou doen. Sterker nog... 'Wat zijn deze papieren dan?' en hij gooide de bundel die Adriel hem had gegeven op de tafel.'Geboortecertificaat van Olivia Mellisandryn, momenteel bij andere Halfdemonen ondergebracht. Dochter van Lillian Mellisandryn. Je jongere zus.' Faith's ogen waren wijd opengesperd.'Hoe... wat... wanneer...' bracht ze uit terwijl haar handen verkrampten terwijl ze ze samen probeerde te vouwen. 'Beken het maar. Je zei dat Olivia van jou was zodat Lillian in dat verrekte Hemelrijk kon blijven en jij hebt nooit een kind geha-' Faith sloeg haar hand met een klap tegen het raam en Naito zweeg geschrokken. 'Jawel.' zei ze ijzig.'De mijne stierf voor ze geboren werd. Ik heb Lillian's straf op mij genomen zodat... zodat tenminste één van ons er vanonder zou komen.' 'Jullie waren allebei tegelijk zwanger?' vroeg Cecilia fronsend. 'De vader ging vreemd met mij, alleen wist ik niet dat hij het was,' zei Faith bot.'Het waren halfzusjes, maar het verwekken van een halfbloed lukte niet bij mij, alleen bij Lillian, en ik heb de baby overgenomen met behulp van onze magie zodra de mijne stierf en voor haar buik zichtbaar zou worden. Ik was eerder zwanger, ik zou gezegd hebben dat ik een tweeling had als de mijne niet was... verdwenen.' 'Hoe ontdekten ze dat het halfdemonen waren?' vroeg Naito. 'Het valt op. Heb je ooit al Engelen in hun volle glorie in het Hemelrijk gezien?' 'Nee, maar 's winters zullen we dat wel. Zodra ons genootschap met genoeg zal zijn. Daarvoor hebben we jou nodig. Faith, als ons dit lukt, moet je niet eens meer wachten. Je kunt gewoon terug naar een goed Hemelrijk en het helpen heropbouwen. Je kunt je zusje weer zien en haar dochter terughalen.' Faith aarzelde een paar tellen maar schudde dan haar hoofd.'Ik durf niet.' 'Wat heb je te verliezen?' vroeg Cecilia.'Je zus en haar dochter zijn allemaal weg en is het huidige Hemelrijk een plek waar je naar terug wilt keren?' 'Ik wil mijn vleugels terug,' zei Faith stilletjes.'Dat is alles wat ik wil.' Naito sloeg zijn hand vlak op de tafel.'Je geeft meer om je vleugels dan je familie? Je kunt zoveel meer winnen wanneer je mee doet, wanneer wij de overwinning krijgen. Je kunt terug naar huis, je kunt terug naar een beter thuis, naar je zus en je nichtje en je familieleden. Je kunt niet alles krijgen wat je wilt!' Faith keek hem roerloos in de ogen. Dan verspreidde een glimlach zich over haar gezicht.'Ik snap het al. Dit gaat niet over mij. Dit gaat over jou.' Naito voelde een schot in zijn borst en deed een stap naar achteren. '... wat?' 'Jij kunt niet alles krijgen wat je wilt. En je bent boos omdat ik het wel kan en het niet doe,' zei Faith. Haar donkerbruine ogen joegen Naito nu angst aan en haar gezicht was te perfect, te mooi, te symmetrisch, en nu wist hij waarom Adriel haar had gekozen. Faith was vreeswekkend. Ze was geen bloem in haar koraalrode jurk, maar een vuurvogel die op het punt stond de aarde in vlammen te doen opgaan. Toen glimlachte ze lief en werd het ijs in Naito's ingewanden hard als steen.'Oké, ik kom mee!' Ze zette een handtekening op het contract dat Cecilia haar gaf en zei; 'Ik ga me vlug omkleden voor de tocht, ik moet mijn wapens meenemen.' Na een tiental minuten stond ze weer bij hen, gekleed in een strakke lederen broek en een lang, mouwloos wit hemd met een hoog kraagje waardoor haar huid er meer bronzig uit zag. Haar haren waren ingevlochten en eindigden in twee korte staartjes. Aan haar rug hingen een boog, een schede waaruit het gevest van een redelijk lang zwaard stak en een pijlenkoker die stampensvol zat. In haar hand hield ze een koffer geklemd die waarschijnlijk vol met kleding en gevechtsoutfits zat, en in de andere hield ze een lang tweehandig zwaard dat er enorm zwaar uitzag in zijn schede. Aan haar heupen hingen nog verschillende dolken en messen en Naito kon zelfs bobbels opmerken onder haar kleding. Hij wist zelfs zeker dat de touwtjes met loden bolletjes aan de uiteinden waarmee haar haren waren vastgeknoopt niet voor decoratieve doeleinden waren, maar om rond te zwieren en iemand mee te verblinden door het in zijn oog te slaan. Naito was verrast door de opbollende spieren in haar armen en benen toen ze naar de deur toe beende en een schokje maakte met haar hoofd als gebaar dat ze naar buiten moesten gaan. Ze sloot haar deur en draaide de sleutel om in het slot, dat dichtging met een geruststellende klik. Toen draaide ze zich met een vastberaden glimlach op. 'Kom op, laten we naar Adriel gaan.' Naito schrok, maar Cecilia was degene die uiteindelijk zei; 'Hoe weet je dat Adriel ons stuurde?' 'Och, kijk toch naar jullie koppies,' zei Faith lacherig.'Jullie zijn typisch het uitschot dat Adriel in huis neemt. Wezen, kinderen met problemen, Huize Smaragd is de perfecte plek voor jullie soort.' Naito fronstte een beetje bij haar veralgemening en de manier hoe ze op hen neerkeek, maar stak dan haar tong uit en ging ze voor, het strand op, op weg naar het rotspad. Naito en Cecilia arriveerden tesamen met Faith bij Huize Smaragd. Een grote groep mensen met allerlei soorten stijlen en trekjes stond verzameld in de inkomsthal, meer magiegebruikers en krijgers bij elkaar dan Naito ooit had gezien. Met deze groep, de Smaragdbloedlijn en Adriel en haar handlangers er bij opgeteld - en natuurlijk ook Naito en zijn vrienden - zouden ze zeker kans maken het Hemelrijk over te nemen. 'Ah, Naito en Cecilia, jullie zijn gearriveerd,' zei Adriel die temidden van de groep stond.'En jullie hebben Faith.' Faith stapte naar Adriel toe en schudde haar hand met een lieve glimlach die Naito de rillingen gaf. Na Faith's angstaanjagende analyse van eerder die dag durfde hij haar niet eens aan te kijken, en haar vriendelijke persoonlijkheid verwarde hem. Want hij geloofde wel degelijk dat ze echt vriendelijk was. 'We zullen vanavond beginnen aan de grote vergadering waarbij we zullen overleggen wat we doen. Alle anderen die nieuwe leden moesten zoeken zijn ook gearriveerd, waarom ga je ze niet zoeken?' vroeg Adriel aan Naito. Die knikte zwijgend en ging op zoek naar Adamaris, Orabelle, Cornelius, Rosanna en Cyramelia. Hij vond ze al gauw; elkaar hadden ze immers al gevonden en dus stonden ze allen bij elkaar. 'Hallo, zijn jullie missies goed gelukt?' groette hij. 'Ongeveer, ik ben slechts gewond geraakt maar verder ging het best,' zei Adamaris terwijl ze met een duim naar haar in verband gewikkeld schouder wees.'Dus kan erger. Ik kreeg daarna nog een missie met Cheryl en Darren en die ging ook heel goed.' 'Ja, ik heb mijn doelwit na een gevecht met een gemeenschappelijke vijand mee kunnen krijgen,' vertelde Rosanna.'Ik raakte ook gewond maar ze heeft me genezen.' 'Orabelle, ik en Cyramelia hebben er redelijk lang over gedaan om onze doelwitten te volgen. Rare types, ze vielen ons aan en hun Transformatiemagie is briljant, maar zodra ze hoorden waarvoor we kwamen gingen ze direct mee. Ze zijn gespecialiseerd in stelen en dus kunnen ze ons helpen met het vinden van andere leden in het Hemelrijk door ze te redden,' zei Cornelius met een avontuurlijke sprankeling in zijn ogen. 'Aah wat ben ik jaloers,' zei Naito tegen hem.'Jullie missie klinkt zoveel cooler dan die van mij en Cecilia. Ons doelwit was zo eng!' 'Hoezo?' vroeg Adamaris plagerig.'Ben je bang, klein Naitotje?' 'Hou je mond, beest,' snauwde Naito tegen haar met een grijs op zijn gezicht.'Je zult haar wel nog ontmoeten.' 'Wat ik me afvroeg, waar gaan deze mensen allemaal overnachten? Wij hebben de slaapzaal al gedomineerd,' zei Cyramelia aarzelend. 'Gedomineerd?! Hahaha, wat een manier om het zo te noemen!' lachte Rosanna.'Maar ja, je hebt gelijk.' 'Adriel zei dat ze dat later ging vertellen, na de vergadering,' meldde Cornelius.'Dus ik neem aan dat ze wel al een oplossing heeft.' 'Raad eens?' vroeg Cyramelia.'Adriel vertelde dat wij als primaire helpers van de Organisatie de leiding krijgen over troepen.' 'Echt?!' riep Adamaris uit met twinkelende ogen.'Dat klinkt fantastisch!' Naito dacht na. Hij nam aan dat hij de leiding over een troepje wel aankon, aangezien ze klein gingen zijn. 'We doen het wel in paren,' zei Cornelius.'Dat zei Darren, aangezien wij geen ervaring hebben met het leiden van een troep. Die worden later vermeld, ook na de Vergadering.' Terwijl Naito en de anderen zich klaarmaakten voor de Vergadering in kwestie - die minstens drie uur zou duren - babbelde hij wat met Cecilia. Ze was zo mooi, zelfs nu ze een koppel waren voelde hij zich nog steeds hetzelfde als voorheen en nu ze van hem en hij van haar was verbaasde hij zich nog altijd over haar mysterieuze schoonheid. Hij had altijd al gevonden dat er iets aan haar lag wat hij niets kon plaatsen, iets uit een ver verleden. Toen ze terugkeerde van een kort uitje naar de toiletten dook ze achter hem op en sloeg ze haar armen om zijn nek vanuit haar rechtstaande houding.'Hey,' prevelde haar zachte stem in zijn oor als de wind tussen de bomen. Hij voelde zich niet kalm. Een wilde paniek zette zijn borst in vuur en vlam toen hij zich realiseerde dat ze net als Rachelle klonk, rook en reageerde. De manier waarop ze hem van achteren knuffelde, zoals Rachelle op hun laatste nacht in de toren had gedaan, de manier waarop haar haren witblond leken onder het maanlicht en de manier waarop haar ogen vol sterren stonden. Hij draaide zich met wild hamerend hart om en keek haar in de ogen. Dezelfde rimpeltjes, kaaklijn, oogvorm, mond, lippen, neus, kin, oren, wenkbrauwen, de walletjes onder haar ogen en de gouden wimpers die ze omringden. Hoe had hij het nog nooit opgemerkt? Ze leek niet alleen op Rachelle, ze had het identieke gezicht van Naito's eerste liefde. Er was maar één antwoord mogelijk. Cecilia en Rachelle waren zussen. En als het zelfs maar mogelijk was, waren ze een tweeling. En Naito was de oorzaak van Rachelle's dood, terwijl hij nu uitging met haar zus. Haar mooie zus, identiek aan haar. Naito was nooit over zijn liefde voor Rachelle geraakt, hij had slechts de perfecte vervanging gevonden. En zijn zelfhaat groeide als een vuur in de wind. Hoe zou hij het ooit kunnen vertellen aan haar? En zou hij het wel doen? ------- Hoofdstuk 57